fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC09
This is the 9th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 59th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Right after they defeated the last beast, a new enemy suddenly appeared. He introduced himself as Reaper. He apologized and told Miho that her friend has thankfully sent to heaven. Reaper told them that this beast incident is just the beginning. He received many reports from his comrades about the Pretty Cures and he'd like to test for himself. He looked around and just in time for a Glitch to be hatched. The Cures followed him and spot a guy fainted as his phone in a park turned into a monster. But this time, Reaper made it happen forcefully to become an adult Glitch. All Glitches that they fought are child Glitches. As people around ran, the Glitch began its attack. The Cures fought the Glitch with all their might. But, an adult Glitch is much stronger than the child Glitches. As they fought, Reaper told them why are they doing this. Centuries ago, Eikonikos is a peaceful place where there are no sides. Only people living with others to survive the wild beasts called Glitch. The place is divided in four clans. Knights, Thiefs, Healers and Magicians. Even the inside the palace, the royalties have their own clans. Each clan always has the strongest people. They are worshipped until their death. The only people who does not belong to a clan is the king, queen and their children. Each family has more than one child and one of the children often slowly more worshipped and received more that the other. That is when many people started to rebel. Those actions leads by an unknown leader who finally ambush Eikonikos. The four leaders of each clans fought and managed to defeat them. But, they protected their leader who got away with some of his army. Then, they heard a prophecy that the four leaders are dead and will be reincarnated to another world called the blue planet. That is why they are taking revenge on earth and Eikonikos this time. Aimi told him that each person can live with no harm and they must stop this. Many people suffered. No matter how hard the cures fought, they can't seem to take down the Glitch. Miho said that she's getting revenge for her friend and protect her other friend and families. Matsuri also vowed to protect all creatures. Gina thanked them for wanting to help her take back Eikonikos and earth. Suddenly, a bright light appeared around them and a new card appeared. They attack the Glitch with it. Reaper said that he will come again and more serious. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Reaper * Glitch Secondary Characters Major Events *Reaper made his first appearance *The cures made their first group attack Trivia *The received card is "The Fool" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes